Like a Family
by RR94
Summary: Sakura has Leukemia which ends up bringing everyone together, even Sasuke back. Just like a family. little bit of sasusaku and naruhina.
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Prologue**

The warm sun lifted the warm spirits of the jounin of the leaf village. Sakura got up from the soft bed and looked out the big window of her apartment. Naruto smiled up to her as he himself was getting ready for another beautiful sunny day in Konoha. The warmth faded and turned to despair as Sakura herself, collapsed onto the hardwood flooring.

Naruto, as fast he could, ran to her side. His best friend was lying in his arms unconscious. The hospital was full of tension as the nine rookies including Lee's team were waiting to know if their best friend and comrade, would make it. The large doors that lead to their hurting friend, swung open as a very shocked Tsunaede walked out the door. Everyone waited to hear the news, that little did they know was something that could cause a riot between everyone who loves her, yet at the same time bring them together.

Tsunaede gestured for Sakura's teammates Naruto, and Sai, and her sensei, Kakashi to follow her into her big office. The hokage sighed deeply and looked up with such a serious expression. "I'm afraid, Sakura has been hiding something from everyone for a while. Kakashi, did you ever notice that Sakura bruises way too easily?" Kakashi turned to her and nodded yes.

It was true, she always bruised easily, even as powerful as she is. "Did you know that when she first became a rookie, she didn't train hard until then not because she wanted to look good for Sasuke, but for a whole other reason to just look good." Kakashi nodded yes.

He always knew she was hiding something, but didn't know what. "Hold on Tsunaede-sama, where exactly are you leading with these questions?" Tsunaede gave in to Sai's question and decided to tell them now.

Tsunaede hesitated for a second then spoke the words that brought everyone to fall deep into a moment in life of worries. "Sakura has Leukemia. She always has. Ever since she was four or five." All four boys mouths dropped open. Shocked at what they just heard.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: Not my greatest, but I tried.**

**Word of the Day: Ninja**

** I wanna be one when I grow up! Who doesn't!**


	2. Chapter 2Finding a lost Friend

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto kicked a rock out of his path as he, Sai, Ino, and Kakashi followed the long narrow path. Looking back he remembered rushing to her side telling it would be alright. He can still hear her soft voice calling in a nice whisper tone for Sasuke. He looked upon her angelic face and saw tears streamingdown her soft cheeks in her sleep.

At that moment, Naruto knew he needed to bring Sasuke back to see her smiling again. Sasuke whispered something in his ear when their fight at those nostalgic water falls. Sasuke leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Take care of her."

Then he was gone. Naruto heard concern, yet, a sense of feeling and sincerity in Sasuke's voice. Naruto kept his promise until now. He knew he couldn't protect her from her murdering disease.

* * *

The afternoon sun felt like a dagger of heat hitting Naruto's chest as he felt warm tears, trailing down his face. Now he knew he needed to find Sasuke. For her. He wanted to keep his promise to Sakura. To bring him back. He wanted to see her face in relief, and crying highly for joy as she would see him walk into her hospital room, and have Sasuke hold her hand. Telling her he was back, and it's going to be alright. Telling her to be strong for him.

What joy that gave him. To hold onto his promise. Bring him back for her. At least until she died. That's right. Tsunaede said she might not make it at all. There was a high possibility that she will die. Naruto did not want to believe it. He felt a softness and calmness as Ino's hand wrapped around his. He turned to see her smiling at him.

"Don't you dare lose hope Naruto. Sakura will make it. We will find Sasuke. If you lose hope, there would be no one to assure us, to bring any hope to us. We know her better than anyone else. Sakura has obviously been fighting her disease for so long. There is no way she is going to give up now. We need to believe in her strength. We know she will not go down easily without a fight."

Naruto couldn't help, but smile. Knowing Ino was right. Everyone couldn't help but smile. However, deep down, Ino was worried. But she won't lose faith that easily. She will believe in her best friend. Keep smiling for Sakura. Besides. Sakura would do the same for her.

* * *

The evening sky was dark and was crying. Rain fell everywhere. Naruto was now standing in front of his former comrade. Sasuke had surprised him by what he told him. His seventeen year old companion had killed Itachi. And left his comrades to come back to Konoha. Naruto walked up to his brother. As a foxy grin grew on his face. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sasuke nodded as he looked at his sensei, and his new teammate Sai. When he saw Ino he nodded in her direction. She reassured him she was over him completely. Sasuke frowned when he couldn't spot the one he needed to see the most. His eyes searched around the opening they were all standing in. The forest was quiet. His eyes wanting to find those emerald eyes and pink hair. But nothing. He then gave Naruto a questioning look.

Naruto sighed hesitantly, before he began to tell him answers to his questions. "Well Sasuke, there is something I should tell you about Sakura. Which the reason why I came to get you," began Naruto, as Sasuke tensed up, prepared for anything that could have hurt the cherry blossom he loved so much, "Sasuke, Sakura has Leukemia."

* * *

**Authors notes: Sasuke loves Sakura! How will he react about Sakura having a deadly disease?! Please rate and comment. I'd like to hear opinions and advice!**

**Movie of the Day: Monty Python and the Holy Grail**

**Hilarious movie! **


	3. Chapter 3:Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kisihimoto does.**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke took Sakura's chilled hand, staring at her angelic face. He was waiting for warmth and comfort from her beautiful jade orbs, that capured light and warmth every time they rested upon him. He wanted her to smile, that dearly loved smile. A slow tear trailed down his cheek. He felt guilty and saddened that he left her.

"Sasuke, It's almost time for your trial." Sasuke looked up angrily to Naruto sorrowly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," Sasuke's glare had increased when Naruto spoke the words of his apology. Thinking over every word implanted and had him take his eyes off of Sakura for even a second.

Sasuke stood and leaned in to kiss Sakura gently on the forehead.

He stalked off with Naruto as he thought, 'I'll be back, Love.'

* * *

The Hokage's office was just as he remembered. Tsunaede, had her hands covering her head. As if pain wailed violently in her head. She looked up and smiled at Sasuke. "It's been a while Sasuke," Sasuke saw her expression satisfied, but serious, "I have come to the conclusion that as punishment, you will not be executed, however I will take you off of missions for four months. In the mean time you will be under the surveillance of ANBU. If you make any life threatening movements you will be immediately executed." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sasuke was eager to take Sakura's hand again. Even more eager when her eyelids began to flutter open. Her smile returned, as tears of joy leaked out of her eyes. Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw relief, and joy. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled even bigger.

"I love you too, promise you won't leave me again." Sasuke smiled at her.

"I promise, never will I ever leave you." Sasuke leaned in again and kissed her gentle lips as Sakura pulled him closer.

The kiss grew more passionate. Sasuke never felt so much love for her neither did Sakura. When pulled away they captured each other in their eyes. Staring into them, never wanting to look away. "Sasuke, when did you fall inlove with me." Sasuke hesitated to answer for a second.

"When you said you loved me when I left." Sasuke cringed at the memory.

More guilt washed over him as he thought of how could he have left her. Sakura comforted him. Seeing he did not like that memory either.

* * *

Evening crept slowly. Sasuke slept on Sakura's hospital bed with Sakura. He held her close to his chest. Daring anyone to object. He didn't want her to him alone in this world. Sakura is his. And he is hers. Nothing will change that. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "Good night, Love, I will see you again in my dreams." Sasuke held her closer and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope this chapter isn't too fluffy. But as I always say, can't get enough of SasuSaku! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Movie of the Day: I am Legend**

**Movie's not bad.**


End file.
